


seven minutes of heaven with her

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Kissing Games, Making Out, Spin the Bottle, Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Cheryl chooses Veronica to go into the closet, not Archie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as soon as I finished the pilot episode of Riverdale. Who else screamed when they kissed?

Cheryl stood in front of the fireplace with her hand on her hip like a queen looking over her kingdom. Her lips were twisted in a sickly sweet smile and Veronica was reminded of the poison apple from her favorite fairy tale.

Betty sat next to her, hands twisting nervously around the purse she’d brought. Veronica resisted the urge to reach over and take her hand to get her to stop. She was nervous too, being the new girl but you didn’t see her thumb wrestling with herself in anxiety.

“We’re gonna play seven minutes in heaven,” Cheryl announced to her subjects, not bothering to ask if any of them even  _ wanted _ to play. “And since I’m the hostess, I get to choose who’s the first to be auctioned off to the will of the bottle.”

She surveyed the crowd with her glossy lips curling up in an evil smirk.

“Ah,” she widened her grin to show her sharp, white teeth as her gaze came upon Veronica. “Yes, our newest student. I think you’re the perfect candidate.” 

Veronica wanted to protest, but it was better that Cheryl chose her instead of focusing her bitchy attitude on Betty for sport.

“Sure,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’m game.”

“Great!” Cheryl said, then winked. “It’ll be a great way for you to meet new people.”   


Veronica’s carefully plastered on smile turned down into a grimace and her stomach curled.

“Spin the bottle!” Cheryl commanded, clapping her hands together.

Veronica leaned forward, placing her hand on the bottle. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

Then she spun it.

As the bottle whirled around in a dizzy circle, she had to stop herself from looking at Archie, hoping it would land on her and praying it wouldn’t.

They all watched as the bottle slowed, looping once, twice, three times, and dragged to a stop.

On Betty.

Veronica stared at the angle, disbelieving. It was definitely pointed at Betty. There was no way to play it off any other way, it was pointed right at her.

She slowly looked up at Betty.

She was clearly stunned, eyes wide like the bottle pointed at her was accusing her of something.

Cheryl clapped again, this time in delight.

“Wonderful!” she squealed. “Betty and Veronica, you two go in the closet!”

“Uh...” Veronica wasn’t sure what to say, which was a first. “I’m not gonna do that.”

Cheryl only seemed encouraged by that. “It’s your choice. But if you forfeit your spot, then that means-” she placed a hand over her chest delicately. “The hostess takes your place.”

That was out of the question. Veronica couldn’t let Cheryl take Betty to a small dark corner. Think of the damage she could inflict without Veronica there to protect Betty from her.

Veronica glared. “I’ll do it.”

She stood up and held her hand out to Betty. “C’mon Betty.”

Betty looked up at her, terrified.

Veronica tried to convey to her that it was okay, to just take her hand and go with her and it would be fine.

She wasn’t sure she managed it but Betty swallowed hard and took her hand anyway, standing alongside her.

“Have fun you two!” Cheryl crowed as Veronica led Betty to the closet. “Don’t worry, it’ll be just like tryouts.”

Veronica shot her back a dark look. Cheryl just looked smug and then the door closed.

It was dark in the closet, just a dim light that cast shadows about them. Betty leaned back against the door she’d closed, her pink dress and blonde hair making her glow under the warm light. 

Veronica felt like devil to her angel with her dark hair and her black dress, making her more shadow than light in the dark space.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said after a moment.

Veronica did a double take. “For what?”

“For getting you into this,” Betty sighed. “You could have been a popular cheerleader and Cheryl would never bother you. But because of me, she’s gotta pick on you.”

Veronica shook her head. “First of all, Cheryl would pick on me no matter what. She had me pegged for competition the very second she saw me. She wanted me on the squad to keep her enemies closer.”

There was silence. The darkness seemed to close in on them, making them closer, more intertwined.

“Second of all?” Betty breathed.

“What?” Veronica asked, breaking out of the quiet she’d spent staring at Betty’s softly lit face in.

“You said first of all,” Betty prompted. “What’s second of all?”

Veronica paused.

“Second of all...” Veronica let the air of her lungs in a gust. “Second of all, I meant what I said at the the tryouts. We’re a package deal. If she picks on you, she picks on me.”

Betty bit her lip.

Veronica felt very bare in the small space. She felt that she had say more than she had wanted to in those few sentences. Would Betty pick up on any hidden meaning?

Betty pushed off the door and stood. Though she hadn’t moved much, the closet suddenly felt half the space.

Standing so close, Veronica had to tilt her chin back to look up to look Betty in the eyes. The light cast golden over her soft features, gleaming through her hair.

“I can’t believe Cheryl made us do this,” Veronica laughed nervously. “She’s even more vindictive than I thought.”

Betty chuckled softly. “She probably knew this was my first time playing. I’ve never been to one of her parties before.”

Veronica’s eyes grew wide. “This is your first time playing seven minutes in heaven?”

Betty nodded sheepishly and ducked her head. “Just never had the chance before, I suppose.”

Veronica shook her head. “That won’t do. I can’t let you go your first round of seven minutes in heaven without getting a kiss. I won’t let Cheryl win that round.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Sure,” Veronica shrugged, though it wasn’t quite as nonchalant as she was going for. “Just like tryouts.”

“Just like tryouts,” Betty repeated.

Veronica nodded slowly.

They breathed slow, warm breath puffing on each other’s lips gently.

They weren’t moving closer, at least, Veronica didn’t think they were, but then their chests brushed together and all she had to do was lift her chin and their lips were slotted together.

Betty inhaled sharply and her lips parted. Betty’s gasp pulled the breath from Veronica’s throat and left Veronica spinning, her hands grabbing at Betty’s shoulders to steady herself.

A soft noise trilled in Betty’s throat and she put her shaky hands on Veronica’s hips.

This spurred Veronica forward and she pushed up into Betty’s mouth, tongue slipping into Betty’s open mouth.

Betty’s fingers slid around Veronica’s waist to her back, pressing her close, making Veronica arch up against her. The warmth of Betty’s palms on her lower back steadied her, making her bold enough to slide her hands up to cup Betty’s cheeks.

It was too intimate here, in this small closet. The warmth swirled around Veronica’s head, dizzying her, making colors pop behind her closed eyelids. The pink of Betty’s dress, the orange of the soft light, the gray green of Betty’s searching eyes.

Betty pulled back slightly and took a deep shuddering breath.

“So, that was-” Veronica started, eyes half-lidded but Betty took a deep breath and reclaimed her mouth with fervor, slipping her tongue into Veronica’s mouth and kissing her harder.

Veronica squeaked and fell eagerly into the second kiss, heat pooling between their tongues and sparking through their fingertips.

Betty’s hand moved between them, up to Veronica’s chin. She tilted it up further and pushed down to take Veronica’s mouth. Veronica whimpered and fell into Betty’s arms, cradling her face delicately, like she was afraid this angel would shatter and leave if she held too hard. 

Their lips parted slowly, reluctant to leave each other. 

They stayed close, the tips of their noses brushing together, their hands still holding each other in a gentle embrace.

Quiet wafted around them, soft breaths the only noise filling the tiny space. They didn’t want to speak and let words permeate the peace, to soak up the semblance of serenity.

“How long has it been?” Veronica finally breathed. 

“Um,” Betty looked around, still disoriented. She took her hands from Veronica’s waist to check her phone. Veronica let her hands fall reluctantly.

“About nine minutes,” Betty said.

Veronica grinned. “Oops.”

A nervous giggle escaped from Betty’s mouth. “Yeah, oops.”

“I guess we should go back out there,” Veronica said, glancing at the door.

“I suppose so,” Betty agreed.

She moved towards the door and reached to open it.

“Wait.” Veronica snagged Betty’s wrist and pulled her back. She brought a hand to Betty’s cheek and gave her a soft chaste kiss.

Betty sighed happily when Veronica leaned back.

When they came back into the room no one was paying attention to them except Cheryl, who’s stare narrowed into a disgusted glare. She turned away in a huff, talking to her guests.

No one noticed they were holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write more girl love so I hope you liked this sweet gay girl fluff<3


End file.
